king_harkinianfandomcom-20200215-history
A tell long ago
Capture 1: Yoko comes to the world in the year of 2001. A Girl was born to A Weegee Farther and Human morther. The human named Yuuko who has becomed a new morther to this little miracle, The farther`s name was Konagee. Konagee asked Yuuko, "What shall her name be?" Yuuko Then said. "Why Not Yoko" And Yuuko looked at her new born daughter "little Yoko, Becaruse your kiss well be the ones that kill out of LOVE, My little imortal girl" Konagee then said "well she well be imortal thansk to me, But i don`t know about the kissing bit, But, she well hopefully get that too Some day" "My little Yoko, With wonderfully gloden eyes," said Konagee "just like your farther" Replyed Yuuko Littner. Yoko grew fast, Likely thanks to the Weegee Dna in her blood but, That didn`t mean anything to her, like her Weegee Farther, She wouldn`t die of anything. Nothing cloud kill that young girl But, Her morther made sure she didn`t got into trouble. By The age of 7, she got two new friends, Kamina and Simon Who likely very also young at this time, The day she first met the 2 Kamina was bullying Simon Then Yoko came, Yoko Said To Young Kamina "Stop what your doing can`t you two just be friends?" Kamina then replyed "why should? becaruse of your farther?" "yes" Said Yoko and Kamina looked right Behiden him, There was Yoko`s Weegee Farther, Kamina "YOU MUST YOKO`S FARTHER" said kamina sacred "There is no need for blood on the playgournd today, One day you 3 are likely going to be the best of friends" Said Yuuko Littner "your right Morther" Replyed Yoko Littner and helped Simon up on the gournd, "thanks Err what was your name" Said Simon "it`s Yoko, Yoko Littner" Said Yoko to Simon And gave him a hug, "wanna play hide and seek? I love been the one who trys to find you 2" asked Yoko, "Sure" Replyed Kamina and Simon "iam gonna conut to 20 and untill then your gonna hide" Said Yoko "OK" Replyed" Simon And Kamina, "It`s good to our young girl get along soo well" said Yuuko Littner Happly "Your right My Sweety heart, Your right" Replyed Konagee. "is there something worng Konagee?" Asked Yuuko Littner "no, Just this feeling in me that we are not gonna be with her forever" Said Konagee "What are you talking about?" Asked Yoko "listen my young girl, You well likely out live your buddys and me for sure but, I well alway be in your heart, and you`ll alway stay young and never look old" Said Yuuko littner to Yoko. "you mean that?" Asked Yoko " yes i do, and you well get my Big gun too then you leave form our home" Said Yuuko "WOW THANK YOU MORTHER YOUR THE BEST" Yelled Yoko happily at her morther and hugged her "Your the best too my young girl, You really are" Replyed Yuuko. However, a sickness has started to harnted Konagee, Something that would proof his doom. Capture 2: Loseing morther The first they heard was a nosie like a Vluture and bug, Yoko asked Her morther "what is that? iam scared of it!" Yuuko Siad to Yoko "it`s what i feared the most, LET ME GET YOU TO THE COAST!" "WHAT IS IT MOM!" yelled Yoko sacred, "It`s a gee monster" And Yuuko was right, It was the most feared of them, The Weegee monster, But that was not all, Sqeegee was with him as well. Konagee said to Sqeegee "if you want them you well have to get fight me" And then Konagee charge towards Sqeegee but, Sqeegee used his Death stare and killed Konagee. Meanwhille Yuuko made sure Yoko was gonna make it to see the nest day light, By sending her towards sea, "Never forget My Yoko, I well alway be in your heart and also, You got my Sniper and Your Best buddy with you too, snoggles" and Yuuko gave Yoko her plush toy named snoggles. snoggles is Yoko`s Teddy Grox, She wouldn`t go with him "Morther iam gonna miss you" siad Yoko "so am i" Replyed Yuuko. Yuuko looked behiden her and Was shocked, It was the Weegee monster "Now life is soo hard and yet, Soo easy to destory it" Said the Weegee monster. Yuuko looked back to Yoko "NOW YOKO GO" Yelled Yuuko and send her boat to sea "You saved your kid over yourself, Good for her but, Your doom it means" Said the weegee Monster "No" Said Yuuko, Yoko looked form the boat and saw her Morthers fate. Yuuko Littner, You have nothing left now, Nothing but you DEATH!" Said the Weegee monster And roared beofre attack Yuuko Yoko Yelled "MOOOOOOOOOORTHHHHHHER!" As she saw her morther get ripped apart and eaten alive by the Weegee monster miles away form her. Yoko Was Sad over her morthers death to the dragon, she began To cry, "someday then i grow up, I`ll get my Revange over that Thing" She said madly "some day then i grow up" the follewing Days she lived off a diet of Fish and other sea life, If she was very lucky she would get A squid for lunch. Then, she saw land "OHH YEAH LET ME GET OVER THERE" She saild over to there and was in dinosaur world. She had never seen soo many Bird like eyes look at her, She knew the animals Won`t birds, They were dinosaurus most of them, She met alot of them on her way but, it was only then She got on the back back of a Flying Reptilie she found out what an amzing world sshe was in. This wasn`t the place full of Stupid Cave people her Farther had told her of. This was more like a great vally, Fully of Giant plant eaters and just as big meat eaters. "WOW THIS IS AMZING FORM UP HER" Yoko said. She was however gonna carsh land as the flying reptilie met 2 birds that was gonning to get it pissed off, The pterosaur made a Barrel roll and Yoko Fell off and laneded in a rainforest. Capture 3: the adoption There she met a flock of fearsome Creature who She had been told many storys of as been man eaters. It was A Yoshi Cupcrake who investigated Yoko, Yoko was scared at first know he cloud easly become a Ripped apart girl. But the creature didn`t want tot eat her, But she did want to keep her, as it cloud feel what had happened to her morther and farther, It was a morther Yoshi Cupcrake with young of her owen And Yoko made herself at home, Now she got a morther who was both A careing one and Surely, THe most feared animal in the jungles of Dinosaur world, She wasn`t alone, It was small famliy of a morther, Farther, grandfarther and grandmorther Plus a few Chicks, One of them she became very good buddys with with. Her and this Yoshi cupcrake Were both tried and wanted to take a nap Soo, They went up to Morther Yoshi cupcrake and snuggled up to her taill in the cutest way you can imagen. The morther Yoshi cupcrake said "aww just look at those two" Papa YC Then said "She just soo cute then she sleep, ain`t she" Capture 4: ture Teens Fast Forward 7 years. And she and her buddy has grown up into some ture Teens, By now, She has Grown something of a pair of boobs for a 14 year old. She has been fed humen flesh all of her life, That alongside some Fish and Squid. And then it came to playing with the Kid as the teenager she was (AND STILL IS TO THIS DAY) She was good at it, Her hair was great for that, and some Of the younger Yoshi Cupcrakes even hideding in her Boobs Too, Mama Yoshi Cupcrake asked Her adopted human daughter, Are you ready for the Corutship My young Girl, Every year Yoshi Cupcrakes do have A courtship Dance at the Coast line. "is it a something Must see?" asked the One Younger Yoshi cupcrake in Yoko`s Breast "Come on littler boy, Your gonna do something like that too" Said Yoko. "it`S good we someone like You Yoko" Said Morther Yoshi cupcrake "your welcome Morther" Replyed Yoko. Meanwhille At the A.A.Q.W.F "The Dragon has long been on your mind, Hasn`t it?" said Deegee To Weegee, "yes it has my old chap, Kasai sutā owes allegiance to no one. But if he should side with the enemy, That Space Dragon can used to terrible effect" Said Weegee. "what Enemy? The Al Qaeegee?" Asked Greegee "No, Something More evil" replyed Weegee "if Not the Al Qaeegee, then who?" asked Malleo "i don`t know Brother, I can promise you that it`s beyond the evil of Al Qaeegee, something far more powerful" Said Weegee to Malleo. Back in Dinosaur world on the coast line The courtship is about to Start Yoko and Yoshi cupcrake are gonna Warch the event close up, As they Start, the male Yoshi Cupcrakes Calling out for The mates they want, The female Yoshi cupcrakes call back And they jump out on to the trees, Find earch other and grab earch other in With the Jaws in a wonder dance in the Water and then they got earch other they swim back to the main land agian and They wrach the sun Set Together. Yoko and her Yoshi cupcrake Brother did much the same thing together, Morther Yoshi cupcrake said To Papa Yoshi cupcrake "welp, We still our two bachelors" "your right" said Papa YC. "Yoko my Sweety Heart" said Mama Yoshi cupcrake And Yoko Littner Looked at her. "if anything i hope you... got What you Want my big girl" Asked Mama Yoshi cupcrake. Yoko then said to her "ahh come on morther, What eles should i ask for?" A yushee came by. "We need someone to kill off the feared Beast who took our island long ago" Said the Yushee "what beast may i ask?" Asked Yoko "Kasai sutā The fearsome, The most feared and last of the Space dragons, He destoryed our home island and took all the golde and Gems" Answered the Yushee Morther Yoshi cupcrake then said to Yoko "You got the Age for this task my young Girl, And your time has come to use your morthers Weapone" And mama Yoshi cupcrake gave Yoko her Sniper "use it wisely my brave girl" Said Morther YC "I alway knew i should use it, Now it`s mine" Said Yoko "come on Brother" Said Yoko "we got a Dragon to slay" And So Yoko and Yoshi cupcrake went on the adventure of a life time. She was joined by a TWO Weegees, NourGodly1592 and Seegee688 and they set out on to Yushee island That was some where in dinosaur world, Together the four are going on an Adventure. Capture 5: Into the unknown somewhere eles in a Dark forbidden place, The buttler talks to the Unknown Enemy. "MASTER! four heros has ventured out to slay The Great fire dragon" Said the Buttler "WELL, who are they then?" Asked The buttlers Dark master "Two Weegees, A dinosaur and a girl Named Yoko Littner" Replyed the buttler "I see, my time has come to shiny soon my slave, Just needs something form those 4" Said The Darker Force "WHAT 4 thing my i ask?" Said the Buttler, "both of the Weegee`s stare`s, A bit of YC vemon and The blast form form Yoko`s Gun" replys the unknown foe "how?" asks the buttler "i got a torvosaurus to do the job for me" Said the dark master "then he get`s hit, i`ll be free form this place" Meamwhille back in Dinosaur world Yoko and her four buddys has started their Adventure and now they got a forth member along, Mama luigi, He would be needed becaruse the wolud need to Get the Dragon away form the island, and mama luigi is the key to that, "Hopefully we well get to the Yushee town soon" Yoko said "hopefully tomorrow We can set a base here to start" And they all were tried and slept but, Yoko clound`t sleep becarsue she knew, They were Been warched, By a pack of Qianzhousaurus, Yoko can`t take her eyes of them, if she did they would likely attack. She knows the Pinochio-rexs are Hungry like a pack of wolfs to a flock of sheep. "What`s with the long faces Rexy?" Said Yoko looking at the Qianzhousaurus pack with a clod hearted stare, Then Baby Yoshi came by and Said "OHH THOSE THINGS WON`T ME, YOSHI EATS THEM" And sticked his Tounge out but, One of the Qianzhousaurus Got it and Dragged Little baby Yoshi BACK to the rest of the pack they ate him with no mercy, The holws of The night form the Fearthered Monsters cloud be heared form Everywhere "YOSHI WHY?!" said mama Luigi and started crying, Yoko and said "We must all make a sacrifice in life, My morther did the same too then i was only 7 years old" And she looked at the Q-rex Pack who was still Eating baby Yoshi that was still alive even if he is been ripped apart "we must do a sacrifice for someone" The next morning started to walk away form the fire place they made, One the way they heared a Animal screaming and then, They saw an iguanodon Running in trerror, Yoko and Yoshi cupcrake went to check it out "You guys keep on, We`ll carth up with you" Said Yoko to NourGodly "OK Yoko" Replyed Nour. her and Yc then found the iguanodon Wonneded, The black and white Tail had a hug mark on it and the bule body had a few, but huge bite marks on it. It cloudn`t stand up for long and soon it died. "What a cloud do this?" Aske Yoko herself but then she looked towards the right, It was a Torvosaurus, She evne knew the one becaruse it had a Scar on it`s right eye, "it`s Akuma" Said Yoko Littner A HUGE male Torvosaurus she had been in battle with many times, But Yoko feels somthingss Worng, What is he doing here Akuma won`t stalk us like this. If anything it`s mostly Random meetings then they do get into fight, Soo why would he do this? Yoko stopped thinking about it and went back to the others And Akuma, Walked away somewhere eles to enjoy his carch of the day. Meanwhille at the Forbidden place, Weegee, Malleo and Are at the entering place "Brother, iam going in there Malleo, stay here" Said Weegee To malleo "BUT What if you don`t come back?" Asked malleo, "You`ll tell the others then Brother" replyed Weegee and hugged Him before walking into the forbidden place, It was a dark and creepy place And there, He found the Buttler. "now we meet agian my foe" Said Weegee to The Buttler "be ready to meet your doom" and then Weegee charge a head towards the buttler and the fight was epic, Weegee Trew the buttler away but he did pay back by shooting his tomatos at him, Weegee used laser eyes on him but little did Weegee know this wasn`t gonna be a normale fight with him as normaly. Some one was warching and, just waiting for the right momment to attack. By the time The Buttler was almost down, It happened "The playtime is over now Weenee" Said the Dark master to Weegee "NO BODY CALLS ME FOR WEENEE!" yelled Weegee and attacked The dark master but, The monster just blocked the attack and Attck Weegee "I think you shoul me by my ture name who stricks trerror in every ones heart" Said the Dark master, "NO, IT CAN`T BE?!" Said Weegee "Waru" "That`s me Weegee" said Waru Who was the Dark master all along. "OHH NOO, I must Warn the others on earth" Said Malleo. Capture 6: Yushee town and Hachūrui Back in dinosaur world our heros feels lost but, Not all hope is lost then they find a pack of Therapods, It`s a good thing becaruse, It`s not far form the Yushee Town, The last great yushee place after the Dragon took over Yushee island, And it`s just of shore to the island too, by the time they come to a glacier They meet Akuma, This time he wants to attack, Yoko arms her gun "BRING IT ON!" Akuma Charge and all four starts to attack the Torvosaurus, Yoko shots at it, YC Bites and the 2 fakegees use the star. But malleo then comes by too late "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" Malleo says to Yoko. "we have Slayed the beast" Yoko replys to Malleo. "you don`t know what you have done do you?" says Malleo but then all 5 along Malleo walk away and Soon they are at Yushee town, Akuma was dead but... His eye started to glow red. As they walk in the Jungle Mama luigi Feels like somethings warching him, And before he knows he is alone. Then Mama luigi gets Eaten by a Raptor They come to the Town, Dispated the name, Only one Yushee remains who is a Greedy Asshole / But anyone eles are nice, Including a dinosauroid They meet and helps them around in the Small Town. He gose by the name of Hachūrui No Tori "why are you going to Yushee island, It`S now and days home of the Dragon, Also why do you want me to do it?" asked Hachūrui to Yoko "We need someone to get the dragon away form the island so i can kill him, We lost Mama Luigi to a Raptor" Said Yoko "i hope i well be alive to see the next day but, I`ll try" replys Hachūrui to Yoko and Sips a bit of coffe "her morther tried to kill the Dragon to" Said Seegee688 "Last time my Sniper was used, was a Time bofre i was born" Says Yoko To Hachūrui "it was the day the Dragon took Yushee island, my morther told me the whole story to me then i was younger" "it all started out as a normale night, All the Yushees was Looking at the night sky then, They saw a fire ball, The fire ball the came towards form the sky them, it was Kasai sutā, He set fire to the whole island and destoryed the place in flames, My morther who had The sniper i owen now, ran up to The highest place on the island, Reloading it with the Sharp pionted Shots, That was the only that cloud get into the amor of the beast, And that kind of Amor for the sniper was Very very Rare, She tried to hit it she missed some times but then, She had an idea. She knew she was gonna give birth soo, She tried to do the normale Armo and Shot the dragon in the chrest, Removeing the armo, She wanted me to kill it" Told Yoko To Hachūrui "that snake like Crature shall Die, Soon" Said Yoko. Hachūrui Then left the Tabel, To find the Dragon killer Armo "your morther gave this to me" Said Hachūrui To Yoko "she wanted me to make sure nobody got the hands on them" "i understand" Said Yoko "are you ready for what your gonna do?" Asks Yoko "let`s make the universe a better place for anyone Said Hachūrui To Yoko. the desolation of Kasai sutā The next day, They talked to Yushee and told him anything except The fact they want the Dragon to get to Yushee town, Yoko Said to Yushee "we`re gonna get rid of the Dragon for the Yushee" And look at the island "we well make sure he is gone form this earth" "i don`t know Young girl, i mean, Your morther failled in it last time soo" Said yushee "This time there won`t be ny mistakes" siad Hachūrui "He is right" Replye Yoko and YC, "okey then, But it`s your job to make things right then Yoko if the Dragons comes" Said Yushee "Me and YC Well do our best" replyed Yoko "Yeah" said Yoshi cupcrake, Then Hachūrui and Fakegees Went to the island, There was a huge cave they came to it, It was in there the dragon lived, Hachūrui Had to enter into there becaruse look most, all Weegees feared the Dragon. Then he came to the center of the island as the Cave led to, He found not just All the gold and Gems but also a lake of pure Gold, in the lake of watery Glod, a gigantic tom-cat purring cloud be heared by the Dragon sleeping under the Watery gold. He was very scared, The dinosauroid Found a Gem and took it, Then he did so, Something in the lake started to move. He ran away to hide somewhere, It was the Feared Kasai sutā. And all the tells were ture about him, He was a huge, Fearsome Dragon. It was a snake like Body with Two legs and 2 huge Wings and with a Snake like head and a long tail. "WHO DARE STEAL FORM ME! I know you can`t hide form me" And the dragon walked up form the lake And tried to find the Feathered Reptilie. " i can smell your here and i can hear your bearth like the wind, Just show yourself unless you want it the hard way" Said the Dragon Hachūrui Tried to get out of the cave but, Then the dragon saw him "found you, Fearthered thief in the shadows" Said Kasai And looked at Hachūrui Who was shocked in trerror. "what me? i never came to steal form you, Ohh you, the almighty Dragon of the seventh northen solar system, I just wanted to look at your magnificent Scale and Body. Every Planet fears good but, I never belived in them" Said Hachūrui, and then The beast Creeped alonged towards The huge Golden Gems and showed his huge body but still kept an eye on the Dinosaur, "DO YOU NOOOW MORTAL!" yelled The almighty Beast in a Roar like Scream that cloud be heared everywhere like a Lion Call. "NOW I DO, The tells and Songs about you, The storys all Weegees told about you to me, Your turely a God in your rights, your the red Death star ooh Kasai the Tyrant" Said Hachūrui and bows for the Dragon "You know me by name but, i have never ever smelled or seen a creature like your kind before, Who are you and what is your misson here?" asked Kasai sutā "WHAT ME?" Asked Hachūrui worried "ERRRRRR, i come form the Little town off Shore, And with feather tail who don`t lie," Said Hachūrui still in overley Fucking Trerror of the Giant Snake like beast like have playe Five night`s at Freddys millons of times. The dragon came closer with his Snake like head towards the young Dinosaur And made Hachūrui Even more scared, Teeth sticking out of the upper jaw like like knifes, "Tell me moar then little bird lizard" said Kasai sutā "I COME TO" Siad Hachūrui but was interrupted by Kasai "met me Gruss, you got some Buddys with you, and i think they are Fakegees RIGHt?" Asked Kasai "what Fakegees? It`s just me ERRR Harold" Said Hachūrui To the dragon "don`t think i can see your a lair right now, I can see it in your eyes, I know that your Weegee buddys are outside" Said the Dragon madly and growling, "they ae here for all that belongs to ME! Like little flys to flesh!" Said the dragon and Hachūrui Was scared for life but he Lost his gem and tried to get it, "DID THINK I NEVER KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME!" Yelled the Beast "That some RANDOM Fakegees would back to this island adn try to take MY STUFF" Said the Dragon and he Made a Rock Fall down and Earth started Shake. THe fakegees cloud feel it "WAS THAT THE EARTH?" Asked NourGodly1592 "i think, it was The dragon" Replyed Seegee688. They cloud hear it in Yushee Town like a Sound of Thunder Yoko said to Yoshi cupcrake "i think it`s soon time for use to do what My mother tried to do a long time ago" "YOU got it Yoko Littner" Said Yoshi cupcrake. Back on Yushee island, inside the cave The Dragon and The dino are still taling things out "this is my island, Everyone who tried to take are dead, I ate the People who used to live here like Wolf among Sheep" Said Kasai sutā As he creeped along the Rocky gloden floor Warching Hachūrui Trying to get his Little Gem. "I burn the planets i want to burn and i kill the ones i want to kill" Said the Dragon "My amor is WEEGEE PROOFED "And flew towards A rock harped like an onion With holes, "I HAVE NO SOUL UNLIKE MY LAST BORTHER!" Yelled the beast "are you sure?" asked Hachūrui " Well don`t be too sure, i know anything, Like why wloud you have a little Gem then you can try take greatest treasure of all time? The Golden Shrek that is here inside this Onion here" Said Kasai sutā And then Hachūrui looked at The golden Ogre, "i almost want you to try and Take it little Guy, If only to See Shrek cry out Onions, Warch it destory him" said Kasai sutā As he looked at Hachūrui with Snake like eyes but then, something came to mind inside the Dragons head "THERE IS SOMETHING ABOUT THIS IS I DON`T LIKE, Like your hideing something," Said The Dragon "what if... Your form Yushee town off shore right? is this a Tema working march between this Little big Brained Dinosaur and those people Of Yushee town?" asked Kasai sutā himeself "i think it`s time i should pay those mortal Worms a vist" Said the beast went towards the Cave hole The dinosauroid used, "WAIT DON`T You cannot go to the town little Town" Said Hachūrui To the dragon, Not as means of stopping him but, To make him want to go there even More. " i knew you would say that Little guy, Soo you want to see the world BURN!" said Kasai sutā and wantered off towards Ready to take off, "OVER HERE, YOU OVER GROWEN LIZARD!" yelled NourGodly1592 at the Dragon, Heraing that, Kasai sutā rage cloud be seen in his eyes, He turned his Snake like head around and looked Nourgodly into his soul " i always knew there was Some fakegees here didn`t i" Said the Dragon "iam here to take what belongs to use Weegees" said NourGodly1592 "You can try but, You no march for me, Non of you Weegees are and well be for me, I instill Trerror in the hearts of Every soul in Every galaxy and beyond" Said Kasai sutā as he walked towards the Fakegee "THIS IS MY ISLAND MORTAL" Yelled Kasai sutā at NourGodly1592 "don`t think soo" said Nour "KAMMMMHARMMMMMMM!" Said the two fakegees at shot a laser at The dragon but, It was no use The Dragon raised but form the Dust and rocks In rage "YOU THINK LITTLER POWERS CLOUD BEAT ME, DID YOU SOO?!?!!" Said Kasai sutā "mabye i shall show you What Ture power is" Said the beast and he then Ran out the cave And took off on the coast Ans flew TOWARDS Yushee town, Kasai Sened out a Mighty Roar that instilled the air with trerror People and anything eles in Yushee town cloud her it Yoko looked up in the sky and show the beast Comming "it`s time finish my morthers Work" Yoko then said and Start reload her Sniper with the Dragon killer sharp pionted amo. Meawhille back at Yushee island The 3 cloud only look on as what was about to happen "The tells were ture, this is no joke, IT`S A MONSTER" Siad NourGodly1592 "by the my name of Kasai sutā iam fire iam DEATH" Said Kasai and flew towards to town Hachūrui Then said "WHAT HAVE WE DONE?" As he and the others only cloud warch and wait. The death of the Dragon and Future In yushee town Yoko and Yoshi cupcrake tried to find the best place to shoot "How much longer do you think we have Yoko before the Dragon is here?" Asked Yoshi cupcrake "not long i think" Yoko Littner replyed and She was right, As they saw shadow in the Sky flying in the night mist. "We better get the higher piont, NOW" Siad Yoko to Yoshi cupcrake they ran to the piont she was talking about. Meanwhille, King Harkinian And yushee tried to get away Then, Kasai`s massive body flew over the heads of them, "OHH SHIPT!" Said the king The Dragon dived down and shooted out a flame out of it`s mouth, Brunning the Town and killing many people liveing there But, The beast was used to doing this soo much in his life on a bigger scale. Yoko and Yoshi cupcrake ran on the roofs of the homes that won`t in flames, Even if they were fire proofed soo they won`t burn to ash, They still would feel the flames. The town was in a sea of fire But the teens found a Fire Free way. Then the came to the place, Yoko Called up the beast, "HEY YOU GREEDY WORM!" Yelled Yoko at the Dragon, Kasai sutā Heared and landed, "OHH SHIPT NOT THAT WAY, NOT THAT WAY!" Said the King Shocked then he saw the beast had landed "YOU DARE CALL ME THAT! YOUNG GIRL" Said Kasai sutā "OHH yes i do baby. But That`s not the wost" said Yoko, Kasai sutā Looked at Yoko and She, Look him back "you 2 must be friends right?" Said the Dragon. Yoko Looked at Yoshi cupcrake and He knew she got a plan, She armed her Sniper with the Dragon killer armo and, laied her Gun on the top of Yoshi cupcrakes head, "trust me Brother, We can do this" Said Yoko to Yoshi cupcrake, "TELL ME, Yoko littner. How much how much do challengers me" said the Dragon and then he lefted his Snake like head, Yoko found the Place her morther had shot off the amor she amyed for that and was ready to shoot she just waited for the right timeing, "you have nothing left but, YOUR DEATH!" Said the Dragon and roared a fearsome Roar of trerror "wait for right momment, and the time comes" Said Yoko as she saw the Dragon comming towards them, "LET IT GO" Said Yoko And Shooted, The gun shot made towards, The chrest and hit the amor lessplace The Dragon scream as the pain was felt all over the body of the giant best, Yoko and Yoshi cupcrake got together as they knew the beast was gonna carsh into the hourse, The flew up in pain as it Screamed it`s last sounds Before atlast, Kasai sutā Felt down to his Grave. Yoko Littner and Yoshi cupcrake were OK as they saw the beast`s lifeless body, They Fakegees and Hachūrui saw it too on Yushee island, Hachūrui walked up to the shore and then he said "It`s dead" "WHAT?" said Seegee688 "Kasai sutā is Dead" Replyed Hachūrui Back in Yushee town Yoko and Yoshi cupcrake were soo happy Over the Hell was over Soo happy over it that Yoko laughed over it in happiness "evry soul, evey Planet, every Galaxy Well soon know, The dragon IS DEAD!" said Nourgodly "thanks To Yoko Littner". And even now and days, long after Yoko and YC met earch other agian but, That a story for another day. Yoko and Yoshi cupcrake do get there, to see the ruins of Yushee town and The huge Bones of the beast i killed, We do have something to eat too then we look at it, I eat my farvoite Little Snack my Yoshi cupcrake morther made for me, roasted python. "Yoshi cupcrake, I must had seen something worng then i quited been a Hero, Mabye i lost My Friends, But a Real one if one you meet agian, Brother" I said to Yoshi cupcrake "And we have always been made for earch other becarurse, They has never been something in me that said should have been a Push over and i likely never well be" Yoko said As she looked at YC if anything I Learned form them, Never let go of the Ture warrior in you, I well likely live forever thansk to my Weegee DNA running in my blood. Iam Yoko Littner and if anything, i left The 2 boys and Nia behiden becaruse they knew that been in a famliy was the Right thing for them, I on the other got Even Bigger plans, Iam gonna be a leader of the Famliy who rasied me after my Morther got killed, I know that World peace on Earth had been Actived but, It`s getting boaring, I want A world that`s primeval, one that`s wild, Together with my Yoshi cupcrake army, iam gonna make it soo. The World well be mine, and My famliy`s, After all, the future isn't written yet Category:Stories